


Out Cold | Peter Quill x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Rude, 3 a.m., Birthday, F/M, Kissing, Out Cold, Punching, Waking Up, Yelling, don't wake people up at 3 in the morning, i don't care if it was an accident, you kinda deserve it peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shrugged, "Didn't know it was you. You look different in the dark."</p><p>"So you decide to knock me the hell out?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Cold | Peter Quill x Reader |

Whoever was in your house at this hour wasn't getting anything but a meeting between your foot and their ass. It was 3 a.m. Three. In. The. Morning! You used that time for conventional things, like, perhaps, _sleeping!_ But no, some douche wanted to come in your house and try and hang out, steal your shit, and kill you.

"Not today, bitch." You muttered, fists clenched at your sides.

The perpetrator was tall, you gathered upon nearing the stairs. He was moving around slowly, groggily, even. You rolled your eyes and neared the railing, watching him closely in the dark sea your living room became after 8 o'clock. If he was tired, he shouldn't have been sneaking around in random people's houses this time of night! Idiot.

He seemed to know his way around in the dark, as he didn't trip, stumble, or even stutter in his movements. But when he got close enough to that railing you pounced, landing on him and straightening him flat out on his back.

"What-"

You punched him square in the face, knocking him out cold. You sighed, slouching on top of the man you'd knocked out. Why did people bring out the violent side of you? Standing up and turning on the lamp near the table that the perp just so happened to be standing next to when you jumped, you looked down at him and immediately closed your eyes.

"Fucking idiot. You're a fucking idiot, Quill."

You wiped your tired eyes and shrugged, heading back upstairs to your bedroom. You wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but you damn sure didn't have to sit around downstairs and wait for him to wake up. Shouldn't have been too long, anyway. Peter was a tough boy; he'd get up soon enough. The lamp was turned on beside your bed and you grabbed a nail file, crossing on leg over the other once back on your comfy, warm bed you'd been having excellent dreams in five minutes ago.

The hell was Peter doing home anyway? Last you heard from him, he was out savin' the galaxy or somethin'. And you weren't tenacious about keeping track of the news or anything, but you'd  _probably_ hear if the galaxy was saved. But it didn't matter either way. What was bringing him in  _this_ late? It'd have been easier and painless to just stay where he was and come home when the sun was shining and you weren't ready to hurt someone for waking you at three in the freakin' morning.

Soon enough there was shuffling from downstairs and a groan that followed. "What the hell...?"

You blew on your nails and the sound of Peter's thick, heavy boots picked up, getting closer and closer to you. "Can I ask you why the  _fuck_ you attacked me?!"

"Woke me up."

_"I was coming home!"_

You shrugged, "Didn't know it was you. You look different in the dark."

_"So you decide to knock me the hell out?!"_

"Could've been a bad guy."

"That's why you  _ask!"_ He shouted, eyes wide and arms out. Who the hell just jumps on someone from the second story?? A lunatic, that's who.

"Yeah, 'cause that works in the movies, right?"

_"This isn't a movie!"_

"You're right; it's a story."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. How's your face?"

Peter narrowed his eyebrows before removing his jacket and sitting at the edge of the bed, untying his boots one at a time, "Handsome. Though my nose might be broken because  _someone_ got paranoid."

"There's a tall, dark figure in my house at three in the morning. You should be proud that's how I reacted."

"Yeah? Well I'm  _not_." Peter stood, grasping the back of his shirt and pulling it off over his head, "'Cause it hurt.  _A lot_."

"Oh hush up. You're out 'saving the galaxy' on a day to day; you'd think you'd be used to some pain."

"Hey, I am saving the galaxy!" He defended hotly, pointing at you, pants unbuttoned and his free hand working on the other zipper. "You just haven't seen me do it."

"Well golly gee, I sure am sorry!" You quipped, eyes back onto filing your nails.

"You know, I was expecting to come home and get some lovin', and instead I get this abuse."

You pushed your lips together, making a loud kiss sound for him. He made a face and pulled off his pants, proceeding to lay out spread-eagle on the bed with his eyes closed. "That really did hurt, babe."

The file was placed on the little table next to your bed, "Sorry. C'mere."

The overgrown man-child inched up the mattress, lifting himself up to rest his head on your shoulder. Gently you kissed his nose, "So what're you doing here so late?"

"Wanted to surprise you later in the morning. Happy birthday, by the way."

You blinked and looked at the date, eyebrows shooting up, "Holy shit. I didn't even know. Huh... Thanks for that, I guess."

He snickered, "You're old."

"You're older than me by two years."

"Don't care, you're still old."

"You wanna meet my fist again?"

"No ma'am, no ma'am."


End file.
